


Guardian

by Leni



Series: Never Leave You Alone [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Rumbelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Taking care of Henry included going with him today.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: church

Despite the Blue Fairy’s offer of the church attached to the convent, claiming that as Snow White’s fairy godmother it was her duty to see to the arrangements of the memorial of her ward and her family, Henry had not been blind to her distaste at including the woman who had raised him among the names of fallen heroes.

“But, my dear,” Blue had tried, “I’m sure your grandmother would have preferred a different arrangement…”

Rumpelstiltskin could have told the fairy that she had lost this battle the moment she called Regina ‘the Evil Queen’, but he had been too amused at her blunders. He had a vague idea of the preparation fairies underwent before they were assigned to a newborn, but he would bet his old castle and every item in his secret vault that none of it included the actual raising of a child.

In the end Blue had glared at him, convinced that he had somehow steered Henry into refusing her. Rumpelstiltskin had smirked and wished her a good day, never mentioning that a boy raised in this world was unlikely to follow a fairy’s advice blindly, and Henry less of all.

Trusting a storybook character had almost cost the boy his heart.

Blue might not have been manipulating his grandson in this particular instance, and to her credit she seemed genuinely upset at the losses in Neverland. Nonetheless, Rumpelstiltskin had been relieved to hear Henry decline her offer.

Better to start this new chapter in the boy’s life without getting entangled with the scheming creatures.

Yes, Belle had laughed when he had said that aloud.

No, he had not appreciated the implied comparison.

“I’m kidding,” Belle had soothed him, grabbing his hand. “For the record, I believe Blue means well. But fairies tend to the realm, so they must keep an eye on everything. You’re Henry’s grandfather, Rumple. You’ll take care of him.”

Taking care of Henry included going with him today.

In the end the memorial was taking place at a far more modest site, and though Rumpelstiltskin had inwardly groaned at the final choice, he had made no objections. He and Granny had never seen eye to eye, but he was confident that the woman would hold back her dislike of the Dark One for one evening, for Henry’s sake.

“Are you ready?” he asked the boy kindly.

Henry fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket, but nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t offer to dismiss the crowd if Henry didn’t yet feel up to facing them. As Belle had pointed out, this was something Henry felt he needed to do to honor the memory of the family he had lost. It had only been five days since their return from Neverland, but Rumpelstiltskin had taken one look at the boy’s face and kept to himself the suggestion to delay this meeting.

“Is it okay if I say something? Before everybody, I mean.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. Oh, peasants always adored a speech. Since this was Snow White’s heir and the Savior’s child, they would be disappointed if Henry didn’t stand up and spoke about hope, their future, and making sure that the sacrifices made weren’t in vain.

He had even practiced keeping a stern face through it.

“I’m sure they won’t mind,” he assured Henry, a hand on his shoulder.

No need to mention how unlikely it was the this memorial would end without applause, tears, and promises to follow Henry’s lead as they had the Charmings.

Rumpelstiltskin intended to witness every such promise.

Power was the last thought in Henry’s mind now, but perhaps a day would come when he wanted it.

Better to be ready.

 

The End  
13/05/17


End file.
